


Fragments - #14 : « Convalescence » (2x06)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannibal has Feelings, Hannibal needs a hug, Mads Mikkelsen was in tight boxers and it got my brain on fire, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Hannibal Lecter peinait à se remettre de sa séquestration - physiquement et psychologiquement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notre cannibale préféré est secoué après sa séquestration (qui était visuellement grandiose, bien évidemment :p).

Hannibal avait finalement reconnu que sa séquestration l'avait secoué. Sa perte de contrôle – bien que temporaire – sur la situation l'avait d'abord mis en colère, puis le contrecoup de ce qu'il avait vécu, avait amené la peur.

Il avait eu peur de mourir – et d'être tué aussi bêtement, comble pour le génie qu'il était. Surtout, il avait eu peur que sa propre mort échappe à sa volonté, lui qui avait toujours recherché la dominance sur les autres êtres humains.

Cet épisode douloureux hantait désormais ses cauchemars, à côté du souvenir d'Abigail. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, tremblant, les cicatrices sur ses bras et sa solitude étaient ce qu'il emportait, ce qu'il gardait de ces moments atroces.

**Author's Note:**

> Câlin général pour le cannibale ! *Hannibal se fait enterrer sous une masse compacte de fans*


End file.
